Imprint Book 4:There's a first time for everything
by justareaderfan
Summary: Leah thought that it was impossible for her to imprint, until it happened and she imprinted on the brother of one of the imprints. Follow the ups and downs of their relationship as they find out that there really is a first time for everything.
1. Love at first sight

**Chapter 1: Love at first sight**

**AN: Welcome to story number 4 in my imprinting series. I still don't own Twilight. It's sad, but true. Anyway, here's the first chapter of Leah and David's story. I hope you enjoy it :)**

Another bonfire night?

This is getting ridiculous. Why do they have to do a bonfire/legend night whenever one of the boys wants to spill the BIG secret? I honestly don't get it. It can't be that hard for Jacob to pull his imprint away and tell her he can turn into a gigantic ball of fluff, and that the rest of us can as well.

With an annoyed sigh I flopped down on the sand, stretching my long legs in front of me. I leaned back to watch the glowing embers of the flame growing warmer and brighter by the minute. A feeling of contentment filled me as a gentle breeze caressed my overheated skin, leaving me feeling calm and relaxed. With the breeze came the smell of smoke mixed with another, sweeter smell. It was somewhat familiar yet different at the same time, muskier, and I whipped my head around to find the source of this fascinating scent. That's when I saw them, the most piercing green eyes in the world, with a hint of brown surrounding the pupils, and they were staring right at me.

I felt my world shift and spin as I took in his short, raven black hair, strong build and slightly tanned skin. Everything in my world felt off kilter, like something wasn't right, that's until he smiled at me. One smile and my shaky world were back on track, balanced perfectly, and I was floating on cloud nine. That's when it hit me that I had imprinted, the thing I hated the most, that caused me so much hurt and pain. The thing I thought would never happen to me, the outcast of the pack. But now I couldn't care less. The past didn't matter anymore, and no one mattered except for this beautiful man in front of me.

I felt the corners of my mouth tug into a small smile as he made his way over with Jacob and his girlfriend.

_He must be her brother_, I concluded as I noted the similarities between them.

They had the same hair, same eyes, and same smell.

_I guess that's why he smelled so familiar._

My heart beat faster as he sat down next to me. I mumbled a quick hello before turning my attention back to the flames and focusing on the legends that I've heard so many times before.

As the last words of the legends were spoken and the spell of Billy's mystical voice faded I became acutely aware of the boy – no, man – sitting next to me. He was shuffling around uncomfortably and every cell in my body was screaming at me to ease away his discomfort. Once the shuffling stopped I peeked at him from under my lashes, gasping softly when I saw his steady gaze was on me.

He leaned towards me with a bright smile on his perfect face.

"Hi, I'm David," he introduced himself, the low baritone of his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Uhm, Le-le-Leah," I stuttered feeling the unnatural warmth spread to my cheeks and hoping that it wouldn't be visible on my dark skin.

"It's very nice to meet you, Leah," he said scooting closer until our legs almost touched.

I nodded and gave him a small smile, silently revelling in the fact that he was willingly sitting so close to me. A sudden movement caught my eye and I turned my head just in time to see Jacob and Emma walk to a more private part of the beach.

_Good luck, kid,_ I thought before turning back to focus all of my attention on my imprint.

"So, uhm, D-David?" I hated how unsure my voice sounded, but his name rolled off my tongue so easily, and it just felt so natural to say, that I couldn't help but to repeat it. "What do you do, David?"

He smiled his perfect smile again and looked me in the eyes. "I'm currently pre-med at UW."

"Oh," I said, very impressed by his answer. "Have you chosen a, uhm, specialty yet?"

"Well, no, not yet," he said, his eyes shining at my obvious interest in his chosen career path. "But I was thinking of becoming a surgeon, like Dr Cullen."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do that," I whispered curving my lips into a soft smile.

"Thank you, Leah," he said just as softly and turned his head to look at the fire, a small smile starting on his face.

We sat in a comfortable silence, just watching the flames. When I looked up Chase came sauntering back to the group, looking like the cat that caught the canary. I saw Paul grin at him and rolled my eyes.

_This won't end well_, I thought as I eyed them both.

A few minutes later Jake and Emma came out of their secluded hide-away, walking hand in hand and looking as in love as ever.

She gave me a knowing look before they sat down next to us. Obviously Jacob told her and she took it surprisingly well, which is definitely a rare occurrence. I'm really glad that she didn't run away screaming, knowing Jacob deserved someone like her after what happened with Bella. I just hoped her brother would take it as well as she did when I do eventually tell him.

When it was time to go David jumped up, sending sand flying in every direction, and held his hand out to help me up. A jolt of electricity shot up my arm as skin met skin and I felt the tingling sensation spread through my whole body. I held onto his hand even after I was standing, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked almost pleased.

Reluctantly I dropped his hand and turned around to look for Seth.

"Leah, wait!" his gruff voice startled me.

"Yes?" I turned back to him with wide eyes.

He ran his hand through his dishevelled black hair and brought his eyes level with mine.

"I know this is, uhm, a little fast, but…Would you, would you like to maybe go out with me some time?"

I felt my jaw drop in disbelief and gaped at him like a fish.

"I, I would love to," I stuttered when I finally found my voice.

He gave me another panty dropping smile, yes it is that sexy, and hugged me goodbye. I breathed in his musky scent as his strong arms wrapped around me, enveloping me in his warmth.

Emma gave me a knowing smile when we finally let go and I whispered my goodbye as he turned to leave with her.

This was the BEST bonfire ever!

**AN: I hope you enjoyed their first meeting.**

**Updates might be a little slow because of exams and such (I should be studying now actually). If you need something to keep you busy in the meantime you can go read my Twilight 25 Round 6 entry (it's 25 drabbles based on prompts) and leave a little review.**

**Speaking of reviews…**

**I would love it if you could tell me what you thought of this chapter by leaving a review :)**

**P.S. The banner for this story (made by me) is on my photobucket account if you want to check it out.**


	2. Love at first sight David POV

**Chapter 2: Love at first sight (David POV)**

**AN: I still don't own Twilight. Alright, here's chapter two.**

I walked around the house, not bothering with the lights, when I walked straight into the mahogany table against the wall with a crash.

_That wasn't there last time._

I shook my head and walked around the table, keeping my hand on the wall. Suddenly the light went on and as I shielded my eyes I walk into a glass vase.

"Shit!" I groaned, catching the vase, but unable to save the table it was standing on.

I flinched as it crashed to the ground.

After putting the table back upright and replacing the vase I realised that I wasn't alone in the house.

"Holy fu- David?" Emma, my little sister yelled at me before throwing her arms around my neck. "You scared the shit out of me!"

I rolled and eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I see you're still spending way too much time with Ethan," I told her, referring to my younger brother and her twin.

"Yeah, well…" she trailed off, glancing at something behind me and motioning with her hand as she pulled away.

My eyes shot to my hairline as I eyed a big native guy walking to Emma's side, slipping a protective arm around her waist.

"So, who's the bodybuilder," I asked, looking him up and down before taking a step back.

_I could take him,_ I thought, mentally rolling my eyes at myself.

"David, this is Jacob, my boyfriend. Jake, this is my big brother, David."

Emma nodded at each of us as she introduced us.

Jacob, the boyfriend, held his hand out and I took it, flinching at the heat radiating from him.

_Man, this guy is hot_, I froze at the thought, _I mean, he has an abnormally high body temperature. There, that sounds better and more doctor-y._

"It's nice to meet you, David," the big guy said with a smile.

"Ditto, big guy," I said, looking at him suspiciously. "How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen, just like me," my sister said, giving me a warning look. "What are you doing home? Mom and Dad are gonna be so upset that they missed you."

"I thought I'd surprise my favourite baby sister," I said, batting my eyelashes at her, while ignoring her question.

In all honesty, I wasn't really sure why I came home.

Emma rolled her eyes and gave my shoulder a shove.

"I'm your only sister, idiot," she said. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

I shrugged.

"You know, I'm not really sure," I told her honestly. "I was studying for my big test last week and this strange feeling came over me, telling me to go home. So here I am."

"That explains so much," Emma said sarcastically before glaring at her boyfriend. "Anyway, we're going upstairs."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs and probably to her bedroom.

_I'll give them five minutes then I'm checking on them,_ I thought with a nod before going up to my own room.

I paced around my room, looking at the photos of me and my ex-girlfriend. I glared at them when all the hurt and pain that I was trying to get away from, came back in full force.

I ripped the pictures from the wall and stuffed them into the trashcan before kicking it under the table.

I shook my head and glanced at my watch, happy to see that their five minutes were up.

I walked to my sister's room and leaned against the doorframe, watching as Jacob pulled her closer.

"Hey, none of that," I said startling them.

Emma lazily lifted her head from Jacob's shoulder and glared at me.

"Go away," she mumbled sleepily, "and we're not doing anything."

I chuckled quietly at the hint of disappointment in her voice and stepped into her room.

"Just keep your hands where I can see 'em," I told them, making myself comfortable on her bed.

Emma rolled her eyes at me before detangling herself from Jacob, making sure to not move very far.

"So how's college life treating you?" she asked when she realised I wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"It's good," I told her, sounding a little weird even to myself.

"You don't sound so sure," Jacob piped up.

I chuckled at that.

"Well, it's fun and all, but…"

"But?" Emma questioned curiously.

"But a little lonely," I sighed. "After Hannah and I broke up-"

"Wait! You guys broke up? When?" my sister asked incredulously, cutting me off.

"A while back," I mumbled, not really in the mood to go into it, "but it's no big deal."

"No big deal? You were going to propose. That's not 'no big deal'."

Emma stared at me angrily and I felt the pain flair up again. She must have seen it on my face because she gave me a small smile.

"Sorry," she mumbled, leaning into Jacob.

"Don't worry about, Sis. I'm okay, really."

I tried to reassure her, but I could see that it wasn't really working since she was still giving me a sympathetic smile.

I returned her smile and told them about my classes and how much I enjoyed them.

I'm a medical student at the University of Washington and literally six months from starting my first year residency at Forks General Hospital under the best doctor in the world, Dr Cullen.

I have to say that I was a little surprised when the Dean informed me of that little titbit, though I am really excited.

Emma still tells people that I'm pre-med whenever they ask her, since no one believed her when she told them the truth. I knew I was kind of smart, but I didn't like to flaunt it.

The beep of a phone signalling a text interrupted my babbling and Jacob shot me an apologizing look before checking his phone.

He leaned down and whispered something in Emma's ear at which she nodded her head enthusiastically. She turned to him and glanced at me before whispering something back. Jacob grinned and nodded in agreement to whatever she said.

I rolled my eyes at their little conversation and contemplated just leaving them alone when Emma finally spoke up.

"There's a bonfire Saturday night," she said nervously. "Do you want to come with us?"

My eyebrows shot up at her unexpected offer and she must've taken at as my refusal.

"It'll be fun," she pleaded. "And you can meet everyone."

She looked at me and pouted a move she pulled when she really wanted something.

"Please…" she added, batting her eyelashes.

I sighed and shook my head at her antics.

"Sure, fine, I'll go," I told her, smiling when she threw her arms around me.

"It'll be fun, I promise," she said and with that I got up and left them alone, going back to my own room.

-o0o-

The breeze was chilly as it blew through my short black hair. I was glancing from Emma to the beach when I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She was stretched out on the cool sand, staring intently at the glowing fire. As if she could sense me staring at her, her head whipped up and I was floored by the intensity of her gaze.

They were so dark I could barely make out the outline of her pupil and held a sense of sensual mystique with a hint of sadness underneath.

As I held her eyes I couldn't help the small smile tugging at my lips at how wide her eyes were as they stared back at me.

I blinked as if coming out of a daze and looked around me, noticing that Emma and Jacob already took their seats and, thankfully, it was near the beauty.

I made my way over to them and sat down next to _her_, grinning as she mumbled a quick hello before turning back to watching the flames as the legends were told.

I fidgeted through the entire thing, sneaking glances at her as I shuffled around.

Once the telling of the legends ended I turned towards her and my eyes focused on her beautiful face. As if she could feel my eyes on her again she peeked at me from under her lashes and gasped softly.

I leaned towards her, smiling like an idiot and introduced myself.

I learned that her name was Leah and that she can turn a very delectable shade of red.

I scooted closer to her, our legs almost touching even though I wished they were when she glanced at someone behind me before focusing her eyes on me.

She asked me about what I did and the little pre-med lie slipped out. As our conversation continued I made a mental note to tell her the truth even if she wouldn't believe me.

Talking to Leah made me forget all about the hurt and when the conversation ended we sat in a comfortable silence, watching the flames.

Leah's eyes darted away from the fire and I followed her gaze. I was startled when I saw someone that looked like a steroid pumped version of my youngest brother, Chase, and he had the look of a guy who just got lucky.

Soon after that Emma and Jacob returned from wherever they sneaked off to, not that I even noticed they were gone, and it was time to leave.

I jumped up reluctantly, sending sand flying in every direction, and held my hand out to help Leah, an apologetic smile on my face.

After helping her up I held her hand, not wanting to let it go as the warmth of her touch flooded my system.

Unfortunately she dropped my hand and turned to look for someone.

Not wanting to leave without knowing when I would see her again, I took my chance and called for her to wait.

I ran my hand through my hair and looked in her eyes.

"I know this is, uhm, a little fast, but…Would you, would you like to, maybe, go out with me some time?" I asked before I lost my nerve.

She gaped at me in what I could only hope was shock and not disgust, before clearing her throat.

"I, I would love to," she stuttered, her face turning that lovely shade of red again.

I grinned at her and pulled her into a hug, inhaling her smell as her arms wrapped around my waist.

We pulled apart after a while and she whispered goodbye. I saw Emma give her a knowing look that confused me, but I was too elated to care about what it meant.

I waved at Leah and turned to leave with my sister, feeling happier than I've felt in months.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Just a little note, the takes place during Secret Crush and there might be some time jumps between chapters, but I'll let you know when that happens.**

**The rest of the story will most likely continue in this format, with Leah's POV and David's POV in separate chapters, with the story interchanging with some of the others I've written and some I still have to write.**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites :)**


	3. First date jitters

**Chapter 3: First Date Jitters **

**AN: I don't own Twilight. For those wondering, this takes place at the same time as Secret Crush and there will be some chapter that take place during The College Experience.**

I paced around Emily's living room with my hands in my hair. I growled in frustration before flopping down on the couch. Not feeling any more relaxed I jumped up again and resumed my pacing, alternating between tugging on my hair and wrapping in around by finger.

"Dammit, Leah! Sit down!" Seth, my little brother, yelled in frustration. "You're making me nervous and I'm not even the one going."

"Sorry," I muttered and fell down next to him on the couch.

Emily peeked around the kitchen wall and into the living room, the relief clear on her face when she saw me sitting down.

"Thank God," she said, dragging a weary hand through her long black hair, "I thought you were going to pace a hole in the floor."

I rolled my eyes as Seth snickered and Emily sat down next to me, sympathetically patting my knee.

"Don't worry about it, Lee," she told me with a small smile.

"How can I not worry about it? What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not good enough for him? What if he thinks I'm a freak?"

I growled and jumped up again, turning to face my brother and cousin.

I started pacing again as I listed all of the things that could go wrong on this date, I didn't even bat an eye when Emily said, "Oh God, she's going to wear out the carpet."

The pacing continued and I didn't even notice when Emily left to tend to her babies.

"Leah, shut the fuck up and sit the hell down!" Seth yelled, interrupting my rant.

My eyes widened as I did what he said, to stunned at my usually calm brother to say anything.

"That's better," he said rubbing his temples. "First of all, he asked you out so he obviously likes you. Second, you are good enough for him; I mean you do have Fate and the universe at your side with the whole imprinting thing."

"Imprinting isn't all sunshine and roses, Seth," I reminded him as I thought of the three scars that ran across one side of Emily's face.

Seth sighed and patted my knee.

"I know that," he said softly, like he was talking to a wounded animal, "but it does work out in the end."

"But what if I tell him about it and he runs away screaming?"

I sank down into the cushions and crossed my arms as I stared at Seth.

"Leah, it's only your first date," Seth reminded me, "Just relax and enjoy getting to know him. And don't worry about him running away, Jake told Emma and she's still here."

"That's true," I admitted.

Jacob's imprint, my imprint's younger sister, Emma figured the wolf thing out by herself and she didn't run away screaming.

"Yes it is, now go get ready for your date," he said helping me up and all but pushing me out the door.

As I stood at the forest border I turned to face my little brother.

"Thanks, Seth," I said sincerely before jogging into the forest to phase.

-o0o-

I stood in front of the mirror, nervously smoothing my chin length black hair for the fifth time in two minutes. I looked down at the only pair of normal jeans I owned, already feeling sweltering hot in the constricting item of clothing.

_Maybe I should wear shorts,_ I thought but shook my head when I realised how strange that would look in the rain.

I smoothed my hair down again before checking my watch. Every tick made me more worried that he wasn't going to show.

David had called earlier and told me that he was running a little late, making me more nervous than I already was.

When pacing started to irritate me I turned to the next best thing and started worrying about how I looked, something that never used to bother me.

Finally the doorbell rang and I raced to the door, pausing to catch my breath before opening it.

David stood there and held out a bunch of red roses.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled as I took the flowers.

"It's okay," I smiled and took the roses inside, breathing in their soft scent. "Let me just put these in some water, then we can go."

I almost ran to the kitchen to get the closest thing to a vase I could find and filled it with water. I carefully arranged the roses until they were perfect and put them on the table.

"Ready?" David asked from behind me, making me jump.

I turned to look at him and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

David led me out to him car, his hand on the small of my back sending shivers up and down my spine.

"You look really beautiful, Leah," he said as he helped me into his car.

I blushed and smiled in thanks as he closed the door and ran over to the driver's side.

The drive to Port Angeles was quiet as I sneaked glances at David. His hands clenched around the steering wheel periodically and I could smell how nervous he was. It made me feel a little better to know that I wasn't the only nervous one on this date.

Once we arrived at a quaint little restaurant I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans before taking the hand David held out for me. When I stepped out of the car David closed the door behind me and led me into the restaurant, still holding my hand.

We were shown to a table in the back by the hostess and I had to physically stop myself from growling at her when I caught her checking out David's ass while he helped me into my seat.

I took a deep breath to calm down and settled for shooting her a heated look. I smiled in satisfaction when she shrank away from my glare and hurried away informing us that someone will be right with us.

I happily turned back to David and saw him looking at me with interest.

I could feel another blush coming on and looked down at the table.

I heard a chuckle and my eyes shot up to David's face, taking in his sparkling green eyes, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Once the ice was finally broken we started talking. We talked about everything and he told me that he was already working with Doctor Cullen as part of his training and that he was planning on moving back to La Push permanently once he's finished his last exam. That made my heart flutter at the thought of having him near me all of the time.

He asked me about my dreams and what I wanted to do with my life, and not having thought much about the future since phasing I skimmed over my crappy job as a bartender and instead told him about the guys and their plan of opening a garage between Forks and La Push.

We skipped the subject of past loves, to my relief, and talked about our families. He told me about his brothers and sister, some of whom I had already met like Emma and Chase, and I told him about Seth.

Too soon the date was over and we stood up to go home. The hostess who welcomed us bid us a good night and chanced another look at David. This time I didn't stop the growl and narrowed my eyes at her. David chuckled again and took my hand, lacing his fingers through mine as we walked to the car.

The ride home wasn't as quiet since we continued our conversation and the drive was over way too fast for my liking. Like the gentleman he is, David helped me out of the car and walked me to the front door.

We stopped in front of the door, neither of us ready for the date to end, and turned to me. He looked like he was giving himself a mental pep talk before he took a deep breath and leaned forward.

Since I was almost as tall as he was he didn't have to lean very far before is lips brushed mine. The innocent first date kiss started with his lips on mine once, twice, three times before he deepened the kiss. He dragged his tongue over my bottom lip and my mouth opened willingly for him to explore.

David's hands rested on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him harder against me. Our lips moved in frenzy as his grip tightened on my hips and I buried my hands in his hair. I moaned into his mouth and sucked his full bottom lip into mine, lightly biting on it. I was rewarded with a groan as he bent down and scooped me up, pressing my back against the door. His fingers dug into my thighs as I tried to pull him closer.

I could feel him pressing harder against me when there was a loud beep effectively breaking us apart. I leaned against the door, resting my head back as I tried to catch my breath. I watched as David panted as he tried to get his phone and couldn't help the smug smile that spread on my face when I realised that he was like that because of me.

"I have to go back to the hospital," he said dejectedly as he pocketed his phone.

He leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'll call you," he promised before giving me another light peck and moving to his car.

I gave him a small wave as he drove away and unlocked the door once I couldn't see his taillights anymore. As I walked by the hall mirror I paused and took in my reflection. My hair was in disarray and my lips were swollen.

I gave a satisfied sigh and watched as my lips tugged into a smile.

**AN: I probably won't take too long with the next chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	4. First date jitters David POV

**Chapter 4 First date jitters David POV**

**AN: I don't own Twilight. **

I stared at the shirts hanging neatly in my closet and rifled through them to find the perfect one. After plucking three out of the closet it held them in front of me as I checked the mirror. I frowned at my reflection and threw the first shirt onto the growing pile on my bed, grabbing the next one.

I groaned when it wasn't the one that I wanted either and threw it over my shoulder onto the pile.

"Holy crow, it looks like your closet threw up," Chase, my baby brother, said as he peered into my bedroom.

"Har, har, very funny," I said sarcastically before dumping the last shirt I picked out onto my bed. "I can't find a shirt to wear."

"Oh, I'm sorry sister, dear," he said with a chuckle. "Are you having a fashion emergency?"

"Shut up," I snapped and pulled a few more shirts out of my closet.

"Well, aren't we touchy," Chase laughed as I threw a shirt at his head.

He pulled the shirt off of his head and looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"This one's not that bad," he said, throwing the shirt back at me.

It landed on my head, since my hands were too full to catch it. I dropped all of the shirts I was holding and held the shirt in front of me.

"Yeah, this will do," I said, nodding at my reflection.

I turned to look at my little brother, fully taking in what he was wearing.

"What are you all dressed up for?" I asked as I pulled the shirt over my head and smoothed down the collar.

"I'm just going to hang out with Paul," he said nonchalantly.

"Awe, are you coming out to me? I'm touched."

I held my heart and batted my eyelashes as he gave me the finger.

"I hope Leah eats you for breakfast," Chase growled and stormed away just as Emma walked into my room.

"What's his problem," she asked looking behind her, before turning to face me. "All ready for your date?"

"I hope so," I told her as I fiddled with the collar of my shirt.

"You look great," Emma reassured me as she batted my hands away and smoothed down my collar.

"Are you sure it's not too much," I asked her. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Emma waved away my fears before running her hand through my hair a few times.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about," she said with a secretive smile and a wicked glint in her eyes. "Besides, she wouldn't have agreed to this date if she didn't like you."

"That's true," I said as my phone rang.

I picked it up and listened to the person on the other line.

"Who was that?" Emma asked curiously as I hung up with a groan.

"Hospital," I mumbled as I quickly called Leah to tell her I'd be late. "Dr Cullen wants me to scrub into an operation."

"Have fun," Emma said as I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

-o0o-

It took a lot longer at the hospital than I had thought and I was sweating bullets as I drove to Leah's house, hoping that she wasn't too mad at me for being late.

When I parked in her driveway I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath before grabbing the roses I got her and got out of the car.

I rang the doorbell and took a step back as I waited for her to open the door.

"Sorry I'm late," I said as I handed her the roses, thankful that she was smiling when she took them.

"It's okay," she said as she smelled the flowers. "Let me just put these in some water, then we can go."

She disappeared into the kitchen to find a vase and I followed quietly behind her.

"Ready?" I asked from the doorway, smiling when she jumped.

She turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

I motioned for her to go before me and rested my hand on the small of her back, taking the opportunity to really look at her as we walked to my car.

"You look really beautiful, Leah," I told her as I helped her into my car.

A beautiful blush coloured her cheeks and she smiled as I closed the door and made my way over to the other side of the car.

The drive to Port Angeles was very quiet, neither one of us saying a word. I kept glancing at Leah, looking away when my nerves spiked and I had to clench my hands around the steering wheel to stop myself from reaching over and holding her hand.

When we arrived at the restaurant I ran to open the door for Leah, taking her hand as I helped her out of the car. My entire body relaxed when I finally got to touch her, and I smiled brightly as we stepped into the restaurant.

As the hostess showed us to our table I felt Leah tense a little. I squeezed her hand before pulling her chair out for her. As I took my seat I saw Leah glare at the hostess before she informed us that someone will be right with us.

I raised my eyebrows as I looked at her and she blushed again before looking down at the table. I chuckled and shook my head, smiling when she looked up again.

I felt my heart beat faster when she returned my smile, her dark eyes sparkling in the dim light.

Once the ice was finally broken we started talking, really getting to know each other. We talked about everything and I told her about working with Doctor Cullen and my plans to move back to La Push after finishing my exams. I asked Leah about her dreams and what she wanted to do with her life. She didn't seem to like talking about herself and skimmed over her job as a bartender, instead she told me about some of her friends and their plan to open a garage between Forks and La Push.

Thankfully we skipped the topic of our previous relationships and talked about our families. I told her about my brothers and sister, some of whom she had already met like Emma and Chase, and she told me about Seth, her younger brother.

The date was over way too soon for my liking and we stood up to go home. The hostess who welcomed us bid us a good night and smiled brightly at me. Leah growled at her and I chuckled again, a little turned on at how sexy it sounded.

_I wonder if she growls like that during other things._

I took her hand and laced my fingers through hers as I led her to the car and opened the door for her.

The ride home wasn't as quiet since we continued our conversation and the drive was over way too quickly. I opened her door again and helped her out of the car, not giving up the chance to touch her.

We stopped in front of the door, neither of us ready for the date to end, and I turned to face her. I gave myself a mental pep talk as I gazed into her eyes, before taking a deep breath and leaning forward.

Since she was rather tall, I didn't have to lean very far before my lips brushed hers, once, twice, three times before I deepened the kiss. I dragged my tongue over her bottom lip and it darted out to taste her as her lips parted.

I rested my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Our lips moved in frenzy as my grip tightened on her hips and she buried her hands in my hair. I groaned as she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and lightly nibbled on it. My hands travelled down to her thighs and I scooped her up, pressing her back against the door, my fingers digging into her thighs as she tried to pull me closer.

I pressed harder against her, making sure she could feel me, when the loud beep of my phone broke us apart. I put Leah down and searched for my phone as I tried to catch my breath, not missing the smug smile on her face as she rested her head against the door.

"I have to go back to the hospital," I said dejectedly while pocketing my phone.

I leaned forward and pecked her lips.

"I'll call you," I promised before giving her another light peck and reluctantly walking to my car.

I smiled when she waved and gave her a small wave before backing out of the driveway. While I drove I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the rear-view mirror and grinned at my flushed face and jumbled hair.

No one is going to question what I've been up to.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites.**


	5. Meet the parents

**Chapter 5 – Meet the Parents**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**I know this chapter took forever and I'm really glad it's done. I'm on vacation now so the next one probably won't take so long (hopefully).**

**Did everyone enjoy Breaking Dawn? I saw it four times and will probably go see it again sometime this week.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

I pulled Andrew into my arms as I lay on the mat, lifting him above my head and smiling at his cheerful squeals. I pretended to drop him a few times, earning a stern glare from Sam as Drew's belly laughs filled the air.

"That's enough playing for now," Sam said, taking his son from me.

I rolled my eyes and blew a stray hair out of my face, coming up on my elbows to look at him.

"Spoil sport," I said, earning a smile from Emily as she took Drew from Sam.

"Nap time," she said, motioning for Brady to bring Andrea.

I rolled my eyes as he obeyed like the obedient puppy that he is.

I heard the front door open and my senses went on high alert. I breathed deeply as the familiar smell of my imprint flooded my senses. I smiled as I looked up and found David and his sister staring at me.

"Looks like we missed a great party," David said, gesturing to my dishevelled hair and flushed face.

"It's always a party when you have one year olds around," I said, pushing my hair back only to have it fall into my face again.

I glared at the hair in my eyes and tried to blow it out of the way again.

David laughed and held out his hand, smiling when I took it. He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his lips firmly against mine. I sighed into his mouth and ran my tongue over his lips. I buried my hands in his hair and pulled him even closer.

"Hi," he said breathlessly when we pulled apart.

"Hi," I murmured leaning in for another kiss.

Just as our lips were about to touch someone spoke in the background, breaking us out of our bubble.

"Aww, well aren't you two just adorable?" Emma said, smiling and batting her eyes at us.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to bother?" David asked.

"He's patro-working," she said.

Nice save, I thought, mentally shaking my head.

"Then why did we come here?" he asked before looking at me and grinning. "Oh, now I remember."

He smiled and kissed me again, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. I moaned into his mouth, savouring the taste of his lips.

"Leah?"

David and I jumped apart, well as far apart as we could go with his arms still around me.

"Crap," I whispered and turned to the interrupter. "Hi, Mom."

My mother stood with her hands on her hips, her eyebrows raised in question. Behind her Chief Swan stood, arms crossed, alternating between glaring at David and looking at me curiously.

I felt David stiffen next to me when his eyes fell on the Chief's gun proudly sitting on his hip.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead smiled at my mom and her husband, making sure to keep my hand on David's arm.

"So, who's your friend?" Chief Swan asked.

"Oh," I said, "this is David, my….uhm…"

I turned to David unsure as what to introduce him. My mom knew about the wolves and imprinting since she's on the council, so naturally I told her about David, but Chief Charlie only knew the bare minimum.

"I'm her boyfriend," David said, solving my dilemma, as he shook the Chief's hand wincing as his hand was power squeezed by the Chief.

"Right, the boyfriend," Charlie said looking at my mom before his eyes widened and she nodded to him silently.

I frowned, a little irritated that he apparently knew more than I thought he did.

An awkward silence descended on us as we stared at each other. I rested my head on David's shoulder, thankful that the imprinting gods had the sense to give me someone taller than I am, as he nervously rubbed circles on my back.

The silence was broken by the slamming of the back door.

"God, I'm starving."

Jacob all but stormed into the room, picking Emma and turning her around to face him before capturing her lips.

David rolled his eyes at his little sister and her boyfriend, pulling me closer as I snorted at them.

"Lunch is almost done," Emily said as she came down the stairs.

She hugged Charlie and my mom before ushering us all into the kitchen. We all helped set the table and finished the last preparations for lunch before sitting at Emily's huge dining table to enjoy the food.

The sounds of happy chewing filled the air and the Chief being the Chief, a gigantic overprotective teddy bear, decided to break the happy silence by giving David the third degree.

"So, David," he said and I groaned, "What are your intentions toward Leah?"

Oh no, I thought, praying that the earth would open and swallow me whole.

I looked pleadingly at my mom, but she just smirked at me and looked expectantly at David. So I did the only thing I could think of and reverted back to my pre-imprinted bitchy and sarcastic self and answered for him.

"We intend to have sex," I said, looking Charlie in the eyes with a giant smile. "Lots and lots of mind-blowing sex."

I smirked as everyone gaped at me in silence.

"Leah," my mother scolded.

I shrugged.

"What? He asked." I said, pointing to the Chief before taking a big bite of my sandwich.

At the other end of the table Jacob and Emma couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing, my mom was trying to get the shocked look off of the Chief's face and next to me David was still sitting with his mouth open, mouthing the word 'mind-blowing' to himself.

-o0o-

I looked out the window as Charlie and David spoke, straining to hear what they were saying but unable to do so with my mom constantly diverting my attention.

I finally caught the end of their conversation, only hearing David saying 'I will' before shaking Charlie's hand again and bidding him farewell. I hugged my mom before she went outside to join her husband and smiled as he kissed her cheek and opened the door for her.

I sighed as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm so glad she found someone that loves her as much as Dad did," I said and David kissed my head and tightened his arms around me.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling before pulling his lips to mine.

The kiss was fleeting since his phone vibrated in his pocket. David gave me a peck on the lips before pulling his phone out and grimacing at the screen.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said pocketing his phone. "My mom wants to know if you want to have dinner with us tomorrow. She says it's only fair since I met your parents today that she gets to meet you."

"Oh," I said, furrowing my brow. "How did she even know…?"

David looked around and groaned.

"Emma."

"And here I thought she was the quiet one," I said, sliding my hands up his chest.

David chuckled and shook his head.

I grabbed hold of his collar and stood on my toes.

"I'd love to have dinner with you," I whispered before pressing my lips to his.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and follows and sticking with this story. I'll probably update sometime during the week, but I can't make any promises.**


	6. Meet the parents David POV

**Chapter 6 – Meet the Parents 2.0 David POV**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**Here you go, chapter 6 as promised. This chapter isn't David's POV of the previous chapter, but a completely new one. I'll still alternate between David and Leah's POV and only some will be repeats of the previous chapter.**

I glanced at my watch for what felt like the millionth time as I paced in the living room, silently willing Leah to show up already. I was starting to worry that she didn't really want to meet my family and would stand me up.

_Don't be ridiculous, _I scolded myself, _she'll be here._

Sitting on the couch was my sister staring at her phone as if it held the answers to the universe. The worry on her face evident as the phone remained silent in her shaking hands.

"Are you sure she said this is okay?" my mother asked for the hundredth time, wringing her hands as she stared at the door.

"She said she'd be here," I snapped, raking my hands through my hair.

"Maybe we should just eat without them," Michael, my older brother suggested earning him a stern glare from our mother.

"No," she said firmly, "and where on earth is Chase? He's never one to miss a meal."

I glanced at Emma and watched the colour drain from her face as she tapped away on her phone, ignoring the conversation going on around her.

"Maybe they're off having a threesome somewhere," Michael joked.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at his head, smiling satisfactorily as it hit him square in the face.

"Shut up, Michael," Emma said from the couch, still not looking at anyone.

After a few minutes of silence Emma sighed and put down her phone, the colour returning to her face as she gave me a tentative smile.

Seconds later there was a timid knock on the door follow by the voice of my little brother.

"Please, like I'm going to knock on my own door," Chase said before barging into the room with Leah and Jacob trailing behind him.

Emma was up and in Jacob's arms faster than a speeding train, kissing him like he had had a close brush with death. After pulling apart she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to the couch she had previously occupied.

Leah looked at me anxiously before coming to stand next to me.

"Sorry I'm late," she whispered.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight, feeling relief wash over me that she was finally here and hadn't stood me up.

"It's okay," I murmured into her hair. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

She smiled up at me before turning to my brother and raising her eyebrow at the way he was staring at her.

He held out his hand for her to take and she reluctantly let go of me to shake his hand.

Instead of shaking it, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. I glared daggers at him as he introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet someone so beautiful," Michael said, laying on the charm as he still held her hand.

Leah snorted and pulled her hand back, placing it safely in mine before answering him.

"Nice to meet you too," she said and I squeezed her hand, smiling at the uninterested look on her beautiful face.

After introducing Leah to my parents we sat down for dinner. I pulled out the chair for her and felt my heart speed up as she beamed at me before taking her seat. I grinned back as she pulled the chair towards the table and took my seat next to hers. A flash of green caught my eye and I leaned closer to Leah to investigate.

I ran my hand through her glossy black hair, smiling as she started at my touch, and pulled the leaf out of her hair.

She looked at the leaf in my hand and flushed, the red barely visible on her russet skin. She mouthed 'sorry' and gave me a timid smile as the leaf fell from my hand and onto the floor.

I smiled back and rested my hand on her knee just below the hem of her dress. I rubbed slow circles on her heated skin as my brother babbled away at her.

"So, Leah, what's a pretty girl like you doing with this idiot?" Michael asked, smiling his most charming smile as he gestured towards me.

I felt Leah tense and I continued to rub soothing circles on her knee as she rolled her eyes and glared at my brother. I had a hard time, but I managed to stifle the grin at her obvious dislike of him.

"I like him," she said after glaring a hole in his head.

With a smile she looked at me and laced her fingers through mine under the table.

-o0o-

After dinner we sat in the living room drinking coffee and chatting. Leah was snuggled into my side and my arm was wrapped firmly around her as she talked to my parents.

I was happy to see her fit in so easily with my family. I started to daydream of one day having a family of our own. I knew it was too early in our relationship to think about it, but I just couldn't stop myself from imagining her on our wedding day, playing with our children, growing old with her.

I was so immersed in my daydreams that I forgot to follow the conversation and I was shocked out of my head when I heard _her_ name.

"…when Hannah's coming," Michael said.

I froze as I stared at my brother in disbelief.

"What was that?" I asked him.

Michael looked at me as if I'd grown another head before repeating himself.

"Hannah called," he said, "She's coming to visit for Thanksgiving."

Great, I thought, fan-fucking-tastic.

I looked down at Leah and tried to smile at the look of concern on her face. I pulled her closer and pressed my lips to her forehead.

After an awkward silence Leah nudged me gently and looked pointedly at the clock hanging on the wall.

"It's getting late," she whispered.

"I'll take you home," I said as I sat up and pulled her with me.

-o0o-

After we stopped at Leah's house I opened the door for her and helped her out of the car.

We stopped at her front door and Leah fiddled with her keys, trying not to look at me. Finally she sighed and her hands stilled.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, still not looking at me.

"Everything's fine," I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

I tilted her chin up and smiled as we made eye contact. All of my nerves and anxiety melted away as I looked into her dark eyes. I leaned down and pressed my lips gently against her.

My lips brushed hers once, twice, three times before I deepened the kiss, trying to get as close to her as possible.

Sooner than I wanted it to our kiss ended when someone cleared their throat. I looked around for the person, but couldn't see anyone. Leah looked at the window, smiled and shook her head.

She stood on her toes and gave me a peck on the lips before saying goodnight.

"I'll see you soon," I promised.

**AN: As always thank you for reading, reviewing favouriting and alerting. Next update should be about Thursday-ish.**


	7. Kim's wedding

**Chapter 7 Kim's wedding**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**I have no idea how Thursday turned into Monday. I had a little trouble getting this chapter out, but here it is (finally).**

I woke to sound of the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof. I winced as the rain picked up and pounded to a steady rhythm.

Everyone was coming home from college for the Thanksgiving weekend and Kim and Jared's wedding. Paul was bringing his imprint to meet the pack and I have to say that I'm very eager to meet the girl who tamed the beast.

I yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and hitting the shower, doing my best to get ready for the day.

I fluffed my hair after letting it dry, not really bothering to do anything special with it since the rain would just ruin it anyway.

I decided to go to Emily's early to help set up the 'Welcome Home' lunch she had planned for our college kids. Though I wasn't much help with the cooking, I can set a mean table.

"Hey, Leah," Emily said as I let myself in through the backdoor.

"Hey," I said, shaking the excess water out of my hair, ignoring the exasperated look Emily sent my way. "Where are the kids?"

"In their room with babysitter extraordinaire, Brady," she said, not bothering to look up from the soup she was stirring.

"Figures," I grumbled shaking my head. "Need some help?"

"Sure. Can you set the table?"

Emily motioned to the giant pile of plates and cutlery on the table.

I had just perfectly positioned the last plate when the couple of the hour showed up, followed by Seth, Lily, Embry and Addie. Jared flopped down on the gigantic sofa, pulling Kim down with him. She laughed and rolled her eyes before shouting a 'Hello' to let Emily know where they were. The others took seats around the room, keeping their imprints close.

"How are you feeling, Kimmy?" I asked, plopping down next to them. "Got cold feet yet?"

"Nope," she giggled, snuggling into Jared's chest, "they're a toasty 108 degrees."

I shook my head and smiled.

"I still can't figure out what you see in this idiot," I said, motioning to Jared as he said a disgruntled 'Hey!', "but I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks, but he's -"

The screeching of tyres on the wet ground cut her off, followed by the slamming of car doors.

"Oh, sweet land!" I heard Jacob say, followed by an angry retort from Emma. Jared and I looked at each other with wide eyes as I struggled to contain my giggles.

"I take it Emma drove," he said and everyone snickered as Emma came storming into the house with Jacob hot on her heals.

"Come on, Baby. I was just kidding," Jake said as he tried his best to get his pouting imprint to smile at him again.

I rolled my eyes, laughing as I stood up before helping Kim up too.

Emily came out of the kitchen, followed by Sam, looking a little dishevelled.

"Okay, guys, let's try to make a good impression," she said, earning a snort from me and the guys.

"Well, it was worth a try," she muttered as the door opened and Paul and his imprint stepped into the house.

Paul pulled the girl over to meet Sam and Emily first and I watched as her eyes widened when she saw Emily's scars. She looked away sheepishly, but her eyes kept darting to the three jagged lines running down my cousin's cheek.

Emily smiled and pulled her to where I was standing with Emma, Addie and Lily, rolling her eyes and shooting him a stern look when Paul grumbled something about her stealing his imprint.

As Emily introduced Paul's imprint, Veronica, her eyes travelled from my feet to my face, smiling shyly as I checked her over with a raised brow. Once I was satisfied I nodded and held out my hand to introduce myself.

Next she was introduced to Kim, since she already knew the other girls from UW. Kim pulled her into an enthusiastic hug as she rambled on about the wedding and how glad she was that Veronica could make it.

"I just hope it doesn't rain too hard," Kim said as she glanced warily at the rain pelting heavily against the window.

"Yeah, remember Emily's wedding?" I said. "It rained so hard that even I couldn't hear Billy performing the ceremony."

Emily laughed at the reminder of the disaster that was her wedding day. Her laughter was cut off when Brady walked to us carrying a baby-babbling Andrea in his arms and a very disgruntled Andrew clinging stubbornly to his leg.

I chuckled as Emily bent down and tried to pick up her son, shaking her head as the little devil only clung harder.

"Thanks for watching them, Brady," she said after finally prying Drew off of Brady's leg and settling him on her hip.

"No problem, Em," Brady said as Andy nuzzled his neck. "It's twice the entertainment when I get both of the monkeys."

We laughed as Drew reached for Brady again only to be stopped by his mother. I smiled and shook my head as he gave an annoyed huff before changing tactics and reaching out for me.

I pulled him into my arms, tickling his chubby little tummy as he played with my hair.

-o0o-

The sun peeked lazily through the clouds as Jared and Kim said their wedding vows.

I smiled as the happy – and now married – couple made their way back down the aisle as everyone blew bubbles at them. With a sigh I laid my head on David's shoulder, smiling as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

As everyone gathered around the gigantic table filled with food I snuggled happily into David's side. I watched as the men stuffed their faces while the girls were fawning over Kim and the wedding ceremony. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul and his imprint walking hand-in-hand down the beach, off in their own little world.

I felt David stiffen and I looked up at him in concern.

"I'll be right back," he said, giving me a peck on the cheek before walking to a girl standing in the parking lot.

I frowned and strained my ears to hear what they were saying. I couldn't hear much over the joyful partying going on around me, but from the looks of it David didn't look very happy as he angrily gestured with his hands.

I crept closer until I could hear them.

"You can't do that!" David said shaking his head. "You can't just come here and expect that an apology is going to make everything right again."

I frowned as I tried to figure out what they were talking about.

"I made a mistake," the girl said, sounding close to tears. "I never should have done that! I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," David snapped. "I don't want you to say anything. I want you to leave."

"No," she said, shaking her head feverishly. "I love you, David, and I know you still love me."

I froze as I heard her say those words and, against my better judgment, walked even closer to the arguing pair.

"No, I don't," David said. "And even if I did, what you did was unforgivable."

"But-"

"No."

Suddenly she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pressed her lips to his. I was so surprised I couldn't stop the loud gasp from escaping as I watched them kiss.

Upon hearing my gasp, David pushed her away roughly and turned around. Our eyes locked and I could feel the tears welling up in mine.

"Leah-"

I turned around and bolted, running into forest as I felt the hurt and anger tearing through my body, begging to be released.

Once I was deep in the forest I let the anger consume me and rip through my heart. In an instant I burst out of my clothes, landing on my paws with a thud that shook the earth.

A twig snapped somewhere behind me and I spun around with a growl, ready to attack.

David looked at me with wide eyes, his mouth agape.

"Holy shit!"

**AN: I think it's safe to say that the shit has hit the fan.**

**Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for following the story.**

**No promises on when the next chapter will be, but it will definitely be before Christmas.**


	8. You have got to be kidding David POV

**Chapter 8 You have got to be kidding David POV**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

"Holy shit!"

I stared at the giant silver wolf in slack-jawed wonder. Every sensible part of me said to run, but I couldn't. I looked around with a furrowed brow, hoping to see Leah jump out of the trees any minute.

I shook my head.

_No. No, she won't be jumping out from anywhere. Because she's right in front of me. And she's a wolf._

"Holy shit." I said again, this time softer as I stared into the beast's eyes – her eyes.

Leah growled as I started to take a step closer. My eyes widened at her sudden aggression and I took a step back instead. Leah looked at my wide eyes and whined before dropping onto her stomach and lowering her head. She blew her breath out in a huff, stirring up the dust around her. She let out a cute little sneeze that made me chuckle.

She huffed again and I held up my hands in surrender, still smiling brightly. My smile dimmed as I stared at her lying form. She looked so…dejected, so…sad…

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, mentally noting that it's time for a haircut before shaking my head to get back to the point.

The point being that there was a giant wolf in front of me. A wolf that also happened to be my girlfriend.

"Leah," I said as I approached her cautiously.

Leah shifted her head and glanced up at me from under her lashes.

"Can you change back?" I asked, thankful that she didn't growl at me again. I might be a guy, but I know when I'll be on the losing end of a physical fight.

Leah continued to stare at me for a moment before shaking her head and propping it back on her paws.

_Paws…Focus, David._

"Why not?"

Her eyes darted around and she raised her brow when I looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes before locking them on mine.

"Because she needs clothes."

I jumped at the sudden addition of another voice and I whirled around. My sister came out of the woods carrying what looked like a dress. Jacob was hot on her heals. I looked around, finally noticing the scraps of fabric strewn around like confetti.

"How did you…?"

I stared at my sister as she rolled her eyes before darting them to Jacob, who had a guilty look on his face. My eyes darted between Emma, Jacob and Leah as I tried to figure out what was going on and how they were involved.

Finally I turned to my sister.

"Do you turn into one too?"

Emma laughed and shook her head.

"No…but Chase does."

"Chase?" I said, frowning. "As in our little brother? Chase?"

"Yip."

"O-kay," I said, drawing out the word.

Emma tugged my arms up and draped the dress over them before turning to Leah.

"Good luck," she said as she turned to leave.

Jacob threw Leah an understanding grin before following Emma back to the party.

"Can you turn back now?" I asked gently.

Leah shook her head and raised an eyebrow, her lips pulling into a wolfy grin that showed her sharp teeth. I looked down at the dress in my arms before realisation hit me.

I approached Leah cautiously and laid the dress down in front of her – like an offering – before moving back to my original spot. I looked at her expectantly, but she made no move to change.

"Want me to turn around?" I asked after minutes of just staring at each other.

Leah nodded her head and with that I turn around and faced away from her.

It was quiet for a while before I heard the rustling of fabric. The thought of my extremely beautiful girlfriend completely naked made me a little uncomfortable. I shifted around on my feet as I waited with baited breath for Leah to give me the 'all clear'.

The rustling settled down and Leah, timidly, gave me the go ahead to turn around.

When I caught sight of her in the dress I groaned, the uncomfortableness picking up a notch – or five.

Leah tugged at the hem of the dress where it rested a little above mid-thigh when she caught me staring at her legs.

_Very, very nice legs._

I dragged my eyes away from her spectacular legs reluctantly and focused on her face.

"So…," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets. "I guess we should talk."

"Yeah," she said, "but not here."

-o0o-

We sat on the comfortable couch in Leah's living room as she explained everything about the wolves and vampires to me. I was a little shocked to learn that Dr. Cullen, my mentor, and his entire family are vampires. I kept shaking my head as piece by piece fell into place. So many bizarre occurrences were finally starting to make sense.

After her explanation Leah stared at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked as I shifted in my seat.

"I think it's your turn now," she said, referring to the kiss that caused this whole debacle.

"That meant nothing, I swear," I said quickly.

With a sigh I leaned back and pulled Leah into my side as I proceeded to tell her about Hannah.

"We were in a pretty serious relationship, serious to the point where I was considering proposing to her. But, thankfully, that never happened, since I walked in on her and her lab partner going at it on her couch."

"That's awful," Leah said, wrapping her arm around me to give me a quick hug.

"I know," I said, tightening my arm around her. "But a few good things came of it."

I smiled at her and brushed the hair behind her ear.

"She's the reason I decided to graduate early and move back here, where I met you. She came back here to apologise. I think she expected me to fall into her arms at her will, but it didn't work out that way."

"Good." Leah said.

"Yes," I said, "so that kiss really did mean nothing. It was her way of trying to persuade me into giving her what she wants."

"I believe you," Leah said and I felt myself relax.

"Thank you," I told her. "So…what does imprinting mean?"

I raised my eyes curiously as Leah's face turned a bright red.

"It's…well, it's kind of like…finding your soul mate, I guess," she said.

She blew out a breath.

"Now I get why they all chose bonfire nights to tell their imprints," she muttered to herself.

At the mention of the bonfire I thought back to the first – and only – one I attended, the one where I met Leah. I mentally ran through the stories I heard that night, the one of the Third Wife sticking in my mind, and I instantly knew what she meant.

"I get it," I said, smiling as Leah sighed in relief.

Leah cupped the back of my neck and pressed her lips to mine.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you," she whispered, "for not freaking out."

I brushed my thumb across her cheek before kissing her softly. Her lips soft and pliable against mine. She sighed into my mouth and buried her hands in my hair as our kiss deepened.

I turned to face her fully without breaking our contact and leaned her back. My hands travelled down her body and rested on her hips. I tightened my grip and hoisted her up the couch so that her head rested comfortably on the armrest.

I settled on top of her and pulled my lips from hers for some much needed oxygen. I placed a kiss on her cheek before trailing a path of kissed down her neck, stopping every now and then to nibble on her velvety soft skin. My hand moved from her hip down to her thigh. She let out a gasp as I slid my hand over her exposed skin.

The gasp turned into a moan as our kiss became heated and I put more of my weight on her. My hand slid under her dress and I grabbed her thigh, pulling it higher. Leah's hips bucked into mine as the shifting of her thigh caused me to press against her core.

She tugged at my hair as I suckled on her neck, whimpering as my teeth scraped against the sensitive skin. She moaned my name and pulled my head back to look me in the eyes.

Her skin was flushed and my eyes were drawn to her heaving chest as we tried to catch our breath.

I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

Leah's lips tugged into a smile.

"I love you too," she said before tugging my lips back to hers.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Merry Christmas (if you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays) and Happy New Year.**

**I'm going away for a bit and there is no electricity of phone signal so the story won't be updated before the New Year.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and review and put this story on alert. A friendly reminder: I'm on twitter if you want to come and chat, it's the same name I use here :)**

**Thank you for reading and see you in the New Year. **


	9. Happy Valentine's Day to me

**Chapter 9 Happy Valentine's Day to me**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**Happy New Year everyone (I know it's a little late). This chapter took a lot longer than I wanted it to, but I hope you enjoy it.**

I stretched out on my bed as the alarm sounded. Smiling, I turned the alarm off and snuggled back into my pillow. Next to me David stirred and threw his arm around my waist. He groaned and pulled me into his chest, placing a soft kiss on my shoulder.

I wiggled in his arms and turned to face him. Grinning, I traced my fingers slowly across his cheek. My heart fluttered at the small grin on David's face and I felt kind of bad for having to wake him up.

"Wake up, sleepy head," I murmured, lightly trailing my finger across his lips.

David groaned and tugged me closer.

"Just five more minutes…"

I sighed and snuggled into his chest before pressing my lips over his heart. My lips moved from his chest to his neck until they pressed feather light kisses at the corner of his mouth. I giggled as David's lips pulled into a pout as I bypassed them and moved to the other corner of his mouth.

David huffed and rolled us over until he rested on top of me. I gave him another teasing kiss on the cheek before he captured my lips in a searing kiss. I sighed and parted my lips in invitation as he slid his hands down my ribs, settling them on my hips.

I slid my hands up his muscular arms before burying them in his hair as I moved my mouth against his, groaning as he nipped at my bottom lip. I nipped back, playfully tugging on his hair. David groaned and glided his hands over my skin and up to rest under my breasts.

I tugged at his hair again, pulling his mouth away from mine.

"What time is it?" he asked, stroking gently with his thumbs.

"Just after five."

David sighed and shot a glare at my alarm clock. He leaned down and pecked my lips before rolling off of me.

"I have to get going," he said, glancing wistfully at my naked form.

"I know," I said, tracing a little circle on his chest. "A doctor's work is never done."

"Yeah."

David stopped the movement of my hand and lifted it to his lips to kiss. He lowered our hands to his chest and pressed his lips to mine.

"Shower with me?" he asked, giving me puppy dog eyes that made my heart melt.

"Oh, I think I can do that," I teased and pushed myself up.

On my way to the shower, David grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured.

I smiled and brushed my lips against his.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

After our shower, I lay stretched out on the bed as I watched David get ready for his shift at the hospital. Giggling as he fiddled with his tie, I stood up and fixed it for him. David sighed and thanked me.

"I really don't want to go to work today," he murmured and pulled me into his arms. "I'm going to be thinking about you all day."

"Just make sure you stay away from Edward."

David furrowed his brow.

"Which one is that again?"

"The mind reader," My smile turned sneaky as I wrapped my arms around David's neck. "On second thought, say hi to him for me."

I pulled his head down and brushed my lips against his, pulling his bottom lip between my teeth.

David groaned and tightened his hold before gently pulling away. He glanced at the alarm clock and winced.

"I really have to go now," he said, giving me a quick kiss. "I'll be here at seven."

David gave me another quick kiss and an 'I love you' before dashing out the door and to his car.

I sank onto the bed with a goofy smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day to me."

-o0o-

I brushed my hand down my skirt just as the clock struck seven. Knowing David will be here any minute, I slid on my shoes and grabbed my purse. I heard a key turn in the lock as I put my phone in my purse.

Smiling to myself, I realised how glad I was that my mom had moved in with Charlie and that my little brother, Seth, spent all of his time at either his imprint's house or at Sam and Emily's.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck as David stepped through the door, before pressing my lips against his in greeting. His hands slid to my hips as he groaned against my lips and pulled me tightly against him.

"Maybe we should skip dinner," David murmured as his hands gripped me tighter.

I nipped at his bottom lip and stepped back to give us some breathing room.

"Nope, I'm a growing girl," I said, patting my stomach before pulling him outside.

The drive to Port Angeles was unnaturally quiet and I could almost smell the nervousness coming from David. I caught me staring and gave me a reassuring smile before turning his attention back to the road.

"Is everything okay?" I asked when we stopped at the quaint little restaurant where we had our first date and a few other dates after that.

"Everything's fine," he said as he took my hand and lead me into the restaurant.

The restaurant was relatively quiet considering that it was Valentine's Day, something for which I sent a silent thank you up. The friendly hostess showed us to our table and took our drink order as we sat down.

Through dinner we chatted about David's work with Dr Cullen and how much he enjoyed it, even though it still freaked him out a little knowing that the Cullens were vampires. We also talked about Jacob, Embry and Paul's idea to start a garage, which was always a popular topic with us since they already had me scouting for the perfect location. I had started taking a basic accounting course over the internet at the beginning of the year to help with their business.

The evening was over sooner than I wanted it to be, but I was also glad to be going home. The ride home was a lot livelier and it seemed like David's nerves had calmed down considerably.

The door had barely shut behind us and David had me pinned against it.

"Alone at last," he murmured before capturing my lips.

His hands threaded into my hair as he nipped at my bottom lip. My hands slid from his chest, up, until they were buried in his hair. Our bodies were so close together I could feel his unsteady heartbeat against my chest as we continued to enjoy the taste of each other.

We moved from the door, bumped against the wall, until we found our way to the bedroom. The bed groaned as we fell on it, our hands and mouths exploring as our bodies tangled.

"I like your dress," David said as he trailed his forefinger up my thigh and under the skirt of my dress, "but you look really good without it."

He grabbed the edge of the dress and pulled it over my head in one fluid motion. David's breath caught as he took in the sight of lying naked on the bed. As if being kicked into action, he lunged forward and crushed my mouth with his until I was trembling underneath him.

David slid his tongue over the hollow of my throat as my pulse hammered, then down to my breasts. My moans filled the room as he caught my nipple between his teeth and it spurred me into action. I shoved his jacket from his shoulders, attacked the buttons of his shirt, until he was shirtless. Pulling his mouth to mine, I went to work on his pants, ignoring the abnormal bulge in his pocket.

Once we were both naked I rolled us over and rose above him before plunging him deep inside me. Capturing his lips, we started to move. His hands stroked my skin, tugged on my hair, gripped my hips as we rocked together and closer to the edge.

In one smooth motion David flipped us so that he was on top of me. He captured my hands and held them above my head as he drove deeper, harder. I locked my legs around him as I fell apart, his name the only thing on my lips, on my mind, as I rode the final crest, bringing him with me.

We lay snuggled under the covers as David stroked my hair. His steady heartbeat had me lulled halfway asleep when he flew up and started looking around the room. I pushed up on my elbow and studied him with my head cocked to the side.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he rummaged in the pocket of his pants.

"Looking for something," he said over his shoulder. "Aha! Got it!"

"David, what are you – Oh!" I stopped as David fell to his knees next to the bed, holding a little black box in his hand.

My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me and gulped when he opened the lid. Nestled between two black cushions sat a diamond ring, sparkling in the light of the room.

"Leah," David started, "you are my soul mate and I love you. I want a live with you, marriage, kids, the whole shebang."

I opened my mouth, but he interrupted me.

"I know what you said about not knowing if you'll being able to have kids," he said, "but we can work around that."

He scooted closer and brushed his lips against mine.

"Will you marry me?"

I looked at his eager face, his green eyes sparkling.

"Yes," I whispered, smiling as he slid the ring on my finger.

I pressed my lips against his before he could say anything else and pulled him onto the bed.

"I think this requires a celebration," I murmured, nipping at his earlobe.

I couldn't agree more," he said before rolling on top of me, muffling my giggles with his lips.

**AN: So, like it, love it? Leave a review and let me know.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and alerts. You guys rock so hard.**


End file.
